


《霍格沃茨一段往事》第十八章 暴风雨前的宁静

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227





	《霍格沃茨一段往事》第十八章 暴风雨前的宁静

三天后

“ 戈德里克，你确定这样做能行的通？” 马车上，赫尔加焦虑的问着提出这个疯狂计划的人. 

“没问题的，这一手我也不是第一次用了，复方汤剂对于这孩子来说这一晚绰绰有余，更何况只要进到里面没有人会注意到她到底是小男孩还是小女孩的.” 格兰芬多示意让赫尔加放松，前面的西西里亚，不，现在不能叫做西西里亚，应该叫做”汉吉特“ 。自从知道格兰芬多要做复方汤剂之后，我们的小汉吉特就主动的将自己的头发贡献了出来，让西西里亚化妆成赫奇帕奇和格兰芬多的马童前往宴会. 

“可是，如果在里面被抓到的话. ” 赫尔加还是不免担忧. “没关系的，赫尔加小姐，你们能让我进去就很感激了，到里面我自然知道怎么办，再说了那些人也不可能把我这个小哑炮放在眼里. 据我所知，这次来的大人物可不少. ” 西西里亚一遍拉着马车，一遍说. 

“是啊，这次除了请我们的拉文克劳女士，她的丈夫，波修斯, 同时也是现在苏格兰王国的王子. 还有埃塞雷德，也是英格兰的王子. 还有许多贵族. 听说这次冈特家族还有布莱克家族也来了,也不知道是不是真的. 如果是真的话，也许…他也会来吧. ” “戈德里克，我能否问一下，你说的他是谁呢. ” 赫尔加问.

“他啊，他是我父亲，不过我从来没有见过他. 听说他是名很厉害的骑士，估计也会出现在这吧. ” 

“哦，那你一定很想见他吧. ” 

“嗯，是的，我想看看他是不是传闻中那样？比我还帅！” 

赫尔加的内心非常的复杂，这家伙...让自己做他女伴凑人数，说他不认识其他女性了. 让一个孩子身处险境，现在找父亲..看起来也不是非常在意的样子. 不过戈德里克这个人，以她对他的了解，虽然一般情况很不靠谱，但是关键是非上还是很靠谱的，有他在，自己对这孩子也要放心一些.“我们到了，在往前走我也进不去了，我去送马车，你们自己走进去吧. ” 这场史无前例的宴会门口，那座巍峨的城堡几百米前，道路就已经被各式马车围堵的水泄不通，除了这次邀请的贵族实在太多以外，大部分人都是为了目睹传说中拉文克劳的容颜。这位拉文克劳是占星师的独女，平日深居简出，很少有人能看见她真实的模样. 拉文克劳在几年前嫁给了苏格兰的小王子，他的哥哥们都为他娶了一位女巫嗤之以鼻. 小王子也是一位极为奇怪的人，他认为巫师和普通人一样都是人类而已. 幸亏是在苏格兰，这要是在英格兰真不知道会怎么样呢？总之，自从20年前苏格兰和英格兰暂停战事对抗维京后，这次宴会应该是规模最大的一次了. 

“我们走吧. ” 和西西里亚分别后，格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇便随着人流往里走，一路上，认识格兰芬多的人不在少数，因为以前格兰芬多也帮他们解决不少麻烦，那些人也会给格兰芬多相应的报酬，但他们都很惊讶格兰芬多都能拿到邀请函，旁边还有一位可爱的女士. 据大家所知，格兰芬多虽待人不错，但一向独来独往，来去自如. 从来没听说过他带过女士，所以这次几乎所有认识他的人都感觉到有点奇怪.

“里克！” 一声豪爽的声音传来， 一个骑士叫住了格兰芬多. “ 里克，好久不见了！你去哪了？也听不见你的消息！” 

“艾德兰，好久不见啊！” 说着抱了抱那位骑士的肩. “ 我和以前一样咯，到是你小子，过的还好吧！过几天请你喝酒！” 

“谢啦！到时候一定找你！话说…这位是！” 年轻的骑士看向赫尔加, 眼神充满疑惑. 

“喂，这位不会是你妻子吧？” 格兰芬多带一位女士过来这可是前所未闻. 

咣，年轻的骑士瞬间被击了一个爆栗. “想什么呢？她是我朋友，赫尔加. 赫尔加. 赫奇帕奇. 我是被人请过来的. ” 

“哦哦！所以，你就算凑人数咯！” 艾德兰若有所思, 眼神飘向了赫尔加，赫尔加向他点了点头. 

”我懂了，里克. 祝你玩的开心，下一次，我们还一起站岗. “ 

他们这什么意思啊？赫尔加和艾德兰，这两个家伙！算了不管了，赶快进去吧！

与此同时，在这所建筑的底部，有一个小门和网状密布般的小巷连在一起，一个人到在了地上，奇怪的是站着的这个人和他的样子一模一样. 在这个人的颈部还有一条蛇，那条蛇绕在这个人的身体上，极为亲近. 

“Wow, 你们巫师的魔法可真厉害，话说，你打算怎么处理这个人呢？” ”小汉吉特“的声音传来

“需要我帮你处理掉他吗？需要的话，告知一声就行. ” 在“小汉吉特” 准备下手的时候，身后的人一把把他拉住. 

“小姑娘，不要节外生枝. 那家伙的复方汤剂炼的比我想象的好很多了. ” 

“明白了，那我们的约定你应该没忘吧, 斯莱特林. ” 西西里亚看着斯莱特林说. 

“你胆子真的很大，你如果那么想要的话，给你就是. ” 说着，斯莱特林手里的魔杖发出了一道光芒，小姑娘站在那，不动了. 

咒语可以帮你解，至于后果如何，那就跟我没关系了. 于是，斯莱特林慢慢离开了阴暗潮湿的下水道，朝宴会的方向前去.


End file.
